Mekakucity Actors
by Robin Soloviev Fisheye-Placebo
Summary: Kagerou Days- The start of a new adventure and feelings of Mekakushi Dan... All pairings here (Took 1 hour to write what's up with this summary . ')
1. Chapter 1

_**Note:Hey guys, i'm new here and this is my very first fanfiction over Mekakushi =3**_

_**I hope you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mekakushi Actors but I do own the plot..**_

* * *

_Shintaro: (Everything wents back to the way it was.. Same normal life.. I'm glad Ayano's back but, I can't face her right now .-. I look like a pervert .. Yeah just thinking back I was still a fine guy.. Well why am I thinking about this anyway?! I'm a guy! Porn's MAAAH LIFE!)_

**-Seto,Kano,Mary,Kido,Konoha, Ayano and Momo sneakly goes in my room-**

_Kano:Yo_

_Shintaro: Hey this ain't your room! GTFO There's the door_

_Ayano: What you didn't miss me?! *pouts* After all those 2 years we didn't meet and this is what I get?_

_Shintaro: Why would I-?! *looks away and mumbles through my mind*_

_ Kano: Now,now Shintaro it's all over your face_

_Seto: Yeah, man.. *while carrying Mary*(Just to remind you I can read minds ^-^)_

_Kido: No comment... (Grrr, you dare anything to do with my sis, you better prepare yourself..)_

_Ayano: *blushes lightly* E-eh?_

_Shintaro: *goosebumps* It's hot here (I just got a cursing chills)_

_Momo: It's winter .-._

_Shintaro: *coughs* (this is bad)_

_Ene: SORRY I'M LATE! What happened? o.o_

_Mary: *concentrates and read a book*_

_Konoha: Hi .-./_

_Shintaro: *fainted* (My life is a disaster.. Anyway Gnight and i'll have Ecchi Dreams)_

_Ayano: *tries to catch him* o.o What the? SHINTARO ARE YOU OK?!_

_Momo: Nii-chan ?!_

_Kido: Don't fake it Shintaro we all know that you're fa-_

_Konoha: *pokes him* ._. He's warm... Really hot like a volcano.._

_Ene: *pokes* Kyaaaaa! MY FINGERS ARE BURNING! HOT, HOT! *tries to find a water*_

_Kano: Pffft *rolls down and laughs* Ahahaha _

_Konoha: *Carries him to his bed* ._. _

_Momo: Yaoi *shoujo eyes * ... *into her fantasies* (AHHHH! KONOHA~~ / *censored*)_

_Seto: ... (Just... What did you eat Momo?)_

_Kano: *can't stop laughing* M-my stomach hurts Ahahaha! xDD_

_Kido: *punches him* This is no laughing matter didn't you hear that?!_

_Kano: You wan't my attention that much?_

_Kido: Wh-whaaa? *blushes and punches him harder at the face and stays away from him* (That bastard is dangerous)_

_Ayano: *follows Konoha* ( Waaah what happened to him?)_

_Kano: *smiles* (That face she did make)_

_Seto: (;-; I can still hear them)_

_Mary: *giggles* (How cute I want to be like that with Seto-kun /)_

_Seto: (.../ What did she say? Mary-chan? I guess hearing minds is not bad at all..)_

_Momo: What happened to you guys? Why're you blushing? o.o ... Oh, oo ... Gee, if ur gonna flirt don't do it here_

_Mary: I-it's not like that /!_

_Seto: Y-yeah.._

_Ene: Sorry guys I need to go! I need some errands to do! So late _

**-Meanwhile at another room-**

_Ayano: Don't worry i'll take care of him.. You can go ^-^_

_Konoha: Ok?_

_Ayano: Yeah don't worry I can't get cold easily =3_

_Konoha: Well.. *smiles* Anyway take good care of him.._

_Ayano: (That guy just when did he starts smiling? Anyway I need to take care of Shintaro-kun)_

_Oh,wait I need to buy medicines! Sorry Shin i'll take Momo to take care after you._

_Shintaro: *grabs her hand while sweating* Wait... Don't leave me..._

_Ayano: E-ehh? But I need to buy you a medicine /..?_

_Shintaro: *pulls her closer to him* Just stay *hugs her*_

_-text message -_

_From:Momo_

_To:Ayane_

_We left to buy him a medicine. Don't worry (,^,,w,,^) just stay with Nii-chan a bit.._

* * *

**_To be continued.._  
**

**_I hope you liked it ^w^_**

**_Ene: Gosh Y U DIDNT MAKE ME APPEAR MORE? ;o;_**

**_Me: I'm sorry... But i'll make sure you'll have some romantic moments to Konoha..._**

**_Take Konoha for example he doesn't mind to appear that much .w._**

**_Konoha: I don't mind.. As long as i'm with my friends i'm fine..._**

**_Me: Q-Q.. *cries with no reason* SORRY KONOHA! Next time really ..._**

**_Well that's it for today .. It's short but I hope you like it ^w^/_**

**_It's short but yeah hope you like it_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Gah, sorry for not knowing that it's not allowed to do like that xD thanks Mugi-pyon for reminding.. Since i'm still new here btw thank you.. Now i'll try to update every week sorry for the late update everyone =.='' I was on vacation, so yeah xD i'll try my best.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot**_

* * *

**Normal POV:**

_Shintaro fainted after that, while Ayano was left in confusion. She giggles and lets him lay on the bed and blushes while stroking his hair. ''Mmn.. Ayano..'' he mumbles her name while he's still sleeping, after hearing it Ayano blushes even more not knowing what to do._

_''I- .. I want to have a baby..'' he keeps mumbling. She stumbles and falls '' W-what the?!'' Her mind is spinning like she's going in a maze. "What did you mean Shintaro?..I mean we have to get married first right? A-and also we have to do some strange stuffs e-ehh?! Ah what am I saying''. She keeps talking none sense but Shintaro's still sleeping.''Puppies'' as his last sentence end then he goes into a deep sleep. ''You mean you want to have a baby puppy?'' She snapped and tries not to hit him __**(''Calm down, he's only**_** dreaming'')**_ she sits down and tries to calm down while growling at his sleeping face._

**-Meanwhile at the store-**

_''Are you sure it's safe to leave Ayano with Shintaro?.'' Kido stared at Momo suspiciously.''It's fine, it's fine.'' Momo replies at her ''In fact Konoha is there '' while she hums a song. ''Stop being a worry-wart Kido-chan~.'' While Kano's smiling with a creepy face. ''Oh shut up.. Looks who's talking when you're more worried about her and look at your own face'' she shrugged and they continued walking ''Say, how bout we buy cheese cake for tomorrow's dessert?'' Hibiya asked. ''Sure, well i'm sure Mary will like it''. Seto then stared at her. ''Hmmn, what Seto?'' she looked at him. ''Well you normally want to be carried around but you don't anymore.. It's my first time watching you try to walk this far'' he shrugs. ''Cause I- .. Nvm.''_ (**I don't want to be a burden to you..) **

_Seto heard her voice in her mind as he widens his eyes. ''I see..." he frowns a bit and gives a fake smile ''Well let's keep going''_

_As they arrive seeing Konoha at the dining table eating.''NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM o-o.'' While the others doesn't try to look at him eating. ''Oh where's Ayano?'' Momo folds her arm.. Konoha pointed at the room. Kido gasped and worriedly kicks the door open ''That bastard if he tries to do an- '' she sees Ayano sleeping at the sit, Kido finally rest peace. ''What Kido? Did you think something lewd again?'' Kano smirked. ''Nope'' she tried to punch him on his stomach but she stopped after almost reaching it. ''Well nevermind'' she walks away._

_Ene goes back to her own body and wakes up trying to find Konoha's drawing when he was still Haruka. ''Maybe he'll remember his past after seeing this.. But.. He will also remember his sick life..'' She founds the drawing which Konoha gave her. Where they last see each other, it was a handmade story book that he gave her._

_As a small flashback goes into her mind __**''Whenever I disappear please open this book..'' he smiles painfully but happy at the same time knowing that because of his weak body.''No I won't open it'' Ene pouted as she knew and believed that he'll get better someday. ''I know you're not going to disappear, so i'll never open it.'' Konoha smiles, but he almost teared. ''Well, then Takane.. You can open it whenever you like.'' he stands up ''But I still won't open it because I know you'll never disappear...'' **__"Well.. It seems I broke the promise'' she opened the story book out of curious. (With pictures btw) ''Once upon a time.. There was a lonesome girl who glares at everyone...Rumors said that she's evil, a devil and violent.. But after seeing her hiding and crying.. ..So I sit beside her and I tried to cheer her up, while making a funny face enough to burst her laughter... She let out a warm smile. Without knowing my heart skipped a bit seeing her like that. Day, after day we see each other, know each other.. As I learned many various parts of her personality.. I like how she's worried about me, care for me... Then I realize something .. I know that you're going to open this even though you don't want to someday.. "Say.. I- like you Ene''As the page ended.. She sinks down in tears .. ''I...'' she hugs it tightly._

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_***bows* That's all for today..**_

_**''Should I edit the first chapter? Since it's not allowed right?'**_

_**Next time Hiyori and Hibiya will show up btw...~ Thank you very much for reading**_


End file.
